


I Want You to Count

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Satin, I would see you in my chambers. Now.''</p>
<p>Satin is in for a treat of a punishment. He has been a bad boy and his Lord Commander will make sure he learns his lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to Count

**Author's Note:**

> Dear HiroProtagonist, this is not even half as good as the stuff you write, but I thought I should still do it, it is the gesture that counts, I hope :)  
> By the way, if there's anything you'd like to add or change or whatever, feel free to pick this up, use it and change it around and make it like trizillion times better.

''Satin, I would see you in my chambers. Now.''

Satin swallowed and took a deep breath. He knew that tone. He knew _that_ growl. It sent shivers down his spine, but made his heart beat faster too. He also knew very well what he has done this time and that he should have known better. He really should have, but then again, he also knew what would be coming and he just couldn't help himself. Really, he knew his Lord Commander much too well to pass on any opportunity to get himself into trouble. And it _was_ so easy to push the wrong buttons with Jon these days, he was so stressed and so tense. His duties were weighing hard on him, taking their toll. And Satin just couldn't resist.

He was supposed to prepare some maps for Jon's meeting with Stannis, but he, ahmmm, forgot. So he was not in a least bit surprised when Jon pierced him with those feral grey eyes and ordered him to come to his chambers. It was just barely louder than a whisper, Jon never raised his voice when he spoke, but it was cold and threatening and Satin felt dizzy with anticipation of what was to come. He just hoped his hands weren't shaking too visibly and that he will somehow manage to reach Lord Commander's chambers before melting into a hot puddle in the snow.

Jon was walking in front of him, never turning around. He knew Satin was following behind. Satin wondered if Jon could feel his gaze on those broad strong shoulders of his, travelling down his spine, lingering on that beautiful muscled ass. But then he had to stop that and concentrate on not stumbling and falling, because as they were approaching the door to Jon's chambers, his knees were becoming more jelly than bones and tissue, so he had to remind himself how to walk again properly. And his erection wasn't helping either. _One step, then the other. Left leg, then the right one. Yes, once more. Now just those few stairs, and in through the door, and yes, here we are now._

Jon's back was still all Satin could see as the young Lord Commander leaned slightly over the table and thumped his fingers across the cold wooden surface. _Thump, thump, thump,_ went the fingers. And _thump, thump, thump_ went Satin's heart.

After what seemed like eternity Jon turned to face him, his expression unreadable, a mask of ice and stone. ''You knew I needed those maps.''

''Yes, Lord Commander,'' Satin whispered.

''And yet you forgot them... Again.''

''I am sorry, Lord Commander.''

''This is the third time this week. I am starting to think you're enjoying this.''

_You KNOW I'm enjoying this,_ Satin thought, but he said nothing. It would ruin the game, spoil the thrill they were both getting out of it. Satin only blinked.

''Very well,'' Jon said, the corner of his mouth curling ever so slightly upwards, ''I'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again. Bend over the table.''

Satin took a step forward and his hand reached to undo the laces of his breeches. He knew the drill, knew what was expected, and he knew it was better that Lord Commander does not need to remind him of it. However, just as he started tugging at the laces clumsily with his trembling fingers, Jon slapped his wrist sharply.

''No need for that just yet.'' And he pushed him slowly over the table, his hand on the small of Satin's back almost a comforting, calming presence.

Yes, this was the third time this week, and the last two times Jon spanked him with his hand until his ass was all red and sore, but something told Satin that, while this time he was allowed the small mercy of keeping his clothes on, he was in for a more sinister treatment. The clinking sound of the belt being unbuckled only confirmed that. _Here we go,_ Satin thought as he braced the edge of the table with his hands, thankful for the support the table offered to his body as he was sure that his knees would have betrayed him thousand times over upon hearing _that_ sound. This punishment was promising to become a real treat and he was so dizzy with excitement, as if all the blood from his head has gone down to his fully erect cock.

''I want you to count,'' Jon said, his voice low and husky. Satin heard the leather belt swishing through the air and then his backside exploded with sudden pain.

''One...'' Satin managed. And then the belt hit him again, and _oh, how it burned..._

''Two.'' And Jon brought it down again, hard and swift, twice.

''Three...'' he gasped, ''...four...'' he grunted.

The blows continued and Satin was counting them, or he was trying to, the sounds were coming out more like whimpers, but he was trying his best, moaning numbers through gasps and sniffles as the belt was thrashing him mercilessly. The pain was hot and burning, every lick seemed to be coming down harder and meaner until his ass was fully on fire. True, his clothes softened the blows a little, but just as he was starting to appreciate that, comforting himself that it could have been much much worse, when they were at the stroke number sixteen, Jon paused and yanked Satin's breeches and underclothes down with a rough movement that brought new pain to his already quite battered backside. But cold air felt good on his hot behind, or at least Satin said so to himself in a desperate attempt to downplay his agony.

Jon seemed to admire the view for a while, giving Satin the chance to compose himself a bit, regain his breath. He was sure his ass must be a nice shade of red by now, as red as the robe of the red priestess and the ruby on her neck, and he could swear he felt heat radiating from it, that's how much it burned. Jon said nothing though, but took a deep breath and drove the belt down again. And this time it was all Satin could do not to scream. He banged his head against the table few times, his eyes were closed tight, tears now streaming down his face. 

''Ssss...ssseventeen...'' he finally hiccupped. And then there was the ''eeaaa...ei...eighteen'' and ''nnaah...nn...nine...tt...teen'' and what must have been twenty though it sounded nothing like that. The belt was mean and angry and it was biting Satin's soft cheeks with stinging, burning teeth, the sound it was making was obscene, leather against skin, snapping roughly. Satin was now only blubbering what should have been numbers, he was a mess, his face all wet from tears and sweat, when the belt delivered the thirtieth angry kiss to his poor backside and Jon stopped.

He reached down between Satin's legs, found his cock rock hard and said: ''Just as I thought.''

Satin felt fingers probing his entrance, they were sleek with oil and hot and rough, but he welcomed them, oh, so eagerly. Soon they were replaced with Jon's throbbing erection. He eased himself inside, slowly, pushing gently until he was fully buried inside Satin's ass.

''You'd better hold on tight, Satin.''

Not that he really needed to tell him that.

Satin was happy to obey, he surrendered his body to Jon completely, feeling Jon's hips slamming into him, the coarse hair around his cock rubbing against angry welts on Satin's ass cheeks. Jon was fucking him at a punishing pace, hard and merciless, with angry grunts and wild hisses. Satin was delirious, he was so hard he thought he was about to faint, so he reached for his cock, but Jon grabbed his hand and slammed it down on the table roughly.

''No. Bad boys don't get to touch themselves.''

Satin moaned with frustration and started rubbing himself against the hard surface of the table, trying to catch Jon's rhythm, but Jon pulled him back and slapped him hard across his already burning butt cheeks.

''Nor do they get to rub themselves against the table.''

''Aawwww....'' Satin was bawling with desperate need as Jon was thrusting into him with violent force, holding him tight, his fingers bruising his hips.

''Jon, please...'' he moaned. But Jon only fucked him harder.

''Jon, please...'' he was begging now ''...please, oh, fuck, please, please.'' But Jon just continued his brutal thrusting, oblivious to Satin's pleas.

''Jon, please...'' he tried again,''... please, I need to....''

But Jon cut him off: ''You... need... to learn... your... lesson.'' And with that he grabbed Satin even tighter, fingernails now breaking the soft white skin, trying to pull him onto his cock even deeper and with a wild moan he exploded, his seed filling Satin's insides, hot and slippery and wet. Jon still held him in place, breathing in deep, fast breaths. Then he collapsed on top of him and buried his face in Satin's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his hair and sweat, covering his skin with small bites and kisses. He lifted Satin off the table and they sprawled on the floor, cool stone feeling nice on their heated bodies, they were, after all, almost fully clothed.

Jon turned him around and Satin sucked on his lips greedily. Jon was smiling now, his ice mask all melted and gone.

''Jon?''

''Mmm?'' he growled lazily.

''Can I now... please... can you...'' Satin started, still too flustered to even speak coherently and yet not daring to touch himself.

Jon started shifting and moving his head down. ''Yes, but be very quick, cause I have to go see Stannis again soon.'' 

He took Satin's cock in his mouth. Just the hotness of Jon's breath and the wetness of his tongue was enough to push him over the edge and Satin would have screamed the whole bloody Wall down had Jon's hand not covered his mouth quickly.

Then he lay panting in Jon's arms, kissing his own cum from Jon's lips, getting lost in his embrace. He could have stayed like that forever.

Voices from the yard brought Satin back to reality and he quickly jumped to his feet, pulling his breeches back on, feeling sore, broken, spent and loved.

Jon grinned at him in that wolfish way of his and Satin quickly gave him another kiss before tidying up the mess they made.

Footsteps were approaching and Jon's face was Lord Commander's mask now again, but the warmest smile broke it when he said: ''And Satin, please get those maps this time or Stannis will think me a complete idiot.''

With that, and a slight swagger, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch went to his meeting with king Stannis. Satin took the maps and followed.

 

 


End file.
